


Fire Emblem Poetry

by af_fection



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/af_fection/pseuds/af_fection
Summary: A place to collect the poetry I've written for Fire Emblem: Three Houses.





	1. A Father’s Lament, A Forgotten Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Rodrigue, Glenn, and Felix

He was as wise a man as one can be.

His mental wealth was openly bared

for all his subjects to see.

Yet, none could see how truly scared

this leader of all leaders came to be.

He’d been in battle countless times,

faced death valiantly, but was forced to see

his oldest son split in two,

whose dying breath was of surprise

as a lance ran him clean through.

Seeing that death was the lord’s demise.

The trees around him fell rotten,

for he no longer desired the sunrise.

So, the younger son was left forgotten,

forced to pillage in search of purpose

as his father wandered, dark, lonely, and afraid.

The young boy soon found peace in the scirpus,

and within their long leaves he swayed.

The lord then soon gave his life to his king,

allowing his veins to surely run dry,

at last allowing his heart to sing.

He’d soon see his son. He would not cry.

With that, he left and died.

Now the young son is all alone

left to wander these endless lands

in search of something for himself to own.

Yet, he returned soon home with empty hands.

The young son lingers in anger,

hating the boar king in the flesh.

The air around him seems to languor

as he draws his sword for its final test.


	2. The Curse of Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Marianne

So I see,

there’s nothing worse

than to be me.

A cursed beast,

whose foul existence

makes of others a feast,

consuming them with rabid persistence.

My cursed crest

is the root of all evil.

All I long for now is rest,

a desire so primeval

that it cannot be denied.

I pray the goddess will take me

to a land where I don’t have to hide.

I just want to see

a future that’s not in the dark.

I want to see a true smile,

one that’s more than a false mark.

I want to love,

and I want to breathe.

Oh, let me feel the freedom of a dove

as it soars over the sea.

Please, my goddess,

don’t ignore my plea.

Remove from me this heavy bodice,

so from this loneliness, I can flee.


	3. The Forced Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ignatz

Obligation triumphs desire.

Anyone who says otherwise is a liar.

I could never be a painter.

I must be a knight, a loyal retainer.

My spindly arms must draw the bow

instead of a paint brush, this much I know.

My art is pointless, even if it brings me joy.

For my joy means nothing. It’s like a toy

long forgotten by an outgrown child,

who trades innocence for the unknown wild.

And yet, all of this despite,

I still long for artful respite.

My fingers long to create beauty,

but, alas, I’m barred by duty.

I want to be proud of myself.

I’m not the kind to be conceited in himself

for worthless achievements.

I will forever be in disagreement

with the way things must be.

For even if I was a nobody,

I’d still be happier on a flowery hill

than following the uncertainty of a lord’s will.

Please, goddess.

I promise to be forever modest.

I beg only that you appear before me.

Your true beauty is what I desire to see.

Bless me, so that I may have the courage

to break free, to flourish.

Even if a fool’s errand might it be,

I’d like to live a peaceful life by the sea

and be truly happy.


End file.
